


Drastic Measures

by Anais (phoebesmum)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/Anais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drastic problems require a drastic solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Battlestar Felgercarb #1_ (The Thirteenth Tribe), May 1983.

"It's gone on for days now," Athena complained to her father. "It's driving everybody on the bridge crazy. No-one can concentrate. Our efficiency level's dropped to a new all-time low!"

"Good heavens," muttered Adama, who had his own opinion about the efficiency level on the _Galactica_.

"What are we going to do, Father?"

"I'll think of something," Adama promised her. "Although, drastic problems, you know … In any case, shouldn't you be on duty – Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir," Athena admitted. "But I thought you ought to be made aware of the situation."

"Yes, yes, quite right. Now, get back to your station before you're missed – and leave this up to me."

*

 

Omega looked up from his scanner, his face white with horror.

"It's a full Cylon attack force, Commander!"

One glance was enough to tell Adama that the young officer was right. The screen itself was almost invisible, the blips that signified Cylon attack craft were spread over it so thickly.

"Alert status," he ordered. "Launch all squadrons."

All over the mighty battlestar, klaxons blared. The Viper pilots flung aside whatever they were doing and raced to their ships. The bridge crew watched them on their monitors, only too well aware that their very lives now depended on the skill and courage of these few men and women.

"All ships launched," Rigel announced. Adama nodded.

"Actuate automatic laser fire," he told Omega, who turned to obey. As he did so, the whole bridge was suddenly rocked violently.

"What was that?" somebody gasped.

"A direct hit!" Omega said. "The Cylons are concentrating their attack on this part of the _Galactica_ – they're just knocking our fighters out of the skies. Our warriors don't stand a chance out there!"

"Father, we'll never stop them!" Athena cried. "There's just too many of them!"

There was a distant rumble of laser fire, and the bridge rocked again.

"If _we_ go," Adama said grimly, "the rest of the fleet – " His words were cut short by a wave of explosions. Shards of metal and glass showered the bridge. Sparks flew as the complex instrumentation overloaded, and technicians snatched burnt hands away from their consoles. A few, less fortunate, were flung from their seats as the shock waves flooded through their bodies.

"Colonel – " Adama turned to his right-hand man, but whatever he had been about to say was cut off abruptly as a huge metal beam fell across him, pinning him to the deck. Athena screamed and ran to her father, only herself to be struck down by flying debris.

Still the Cylons came. Blast after blast thundered and echoed around the devastated bridge until at last only one man was left standing.

Into the stunned silence that follows total defeat there dropped a small, familiar sound.

Then another.

And another. And another.

Adama scrambled to his feet, pushing the polyfoam beam away from himself impatiently, whilst all around him the bridge crew got up and went back to their posts, dusting themselves off and grumbling.

"Dammit, Tigh," the Commander said irritably, "just what _does_ it take to get rid of your hiccups?"

***


End file.
